undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ranz Luna/Hey I'm a newbie!
Yo! I'm R.L. nicknamed as "Kay." A novelist, found this cool looking Wikia, actually I'm a good fan of Zombie-antics, so I was wondering is it free to post stories here? Or does it need approval? And the rules! So here's a sample of my piece "So hot in here!" He sat on a mono-block chair, overlooking the sun's scourging rays. He placed his foot on his other, smoking his last piece of cigarette. His eyes blackened by the rays, he averted them finally. "Foster, you ain't gonna gain anything just by standing there." A brusque old man complimented him, by pointing his pistol into Foster's chest. "Damn you man, I'm resting." "You help 'em by unloading the cargo's in those, fuckin' trucks. You transport them to the shit called ship." The old man said. "What would I gain from that thing?" "Pain. You'll get a lot of pain!" "Leave me alone will you?" He shooed him away. "You know, I liked better before the Outbreak." "I like better too. I liked it better that way." Foster launched himself out of his stance. Passed by the old man. His hands tucked inside his pockets. "Where are you goin'?" The man started. "Out of this fuckin place, out of this fucking life." He went toward the gate barbed by wires, outside the horde of undead awaits him, everything moaning. "Foster, what the hell do you want to do with your life? We are leaving this place. Don't tell me you want to stay behind?" "I don't, really care about you going out this city, I really don't care, give me a gun and I'll fight for my life." "Foster, come on. We're not leaving you!" "Leave me behind!" "Shut up! Just 'cause you lost your whole family doesn't mean you give up!" "I fuckin' lost my life!" He stammered, Foster stormed out, pouncing at the gates. "Shit! Foster you're out of your mind!" Two men approached the old man, two tough looking men. Both on their way to 40's. "Warren? The hell's happening?" One man, with a biker beard asked the old man. "Foster's losing his mind!" Warren exclaimed. "We ought to leave him behind, I won't get myself eaten by this bitches! Let's go!" He took a final glimpsed at Foster, who was still kicking the gate. He sighed and ran forward, leaving him behind. He at the back of the truck. One last man looked at Foster. "Foster, the heck are you doing, we're leaving this place." He exclaimed. Foster didn't reply. "Getto! Leave him!" Warren ordered, Getto walked away, but Foster took hold of him, pushed him toward the gate. "Getto!" Warren exclaimed, he dashed forward, out of the truck, but he was too late. Getto was bitten in his neck, his arms. Blood gushed out. And in a minute of agony and pain. Getto's corpse laid there. "Holy fuck!" Warren took out his pistol, aimed it at Foster, but Foster moved fast and took the pistol in his grip. He kicked Warren to the dust, and pointed the pistol to the astonished others, the ones in the truck. "Fost--" BANG! Foster shot the one who opened his lips, he fell out of the truck. Dead. Warren pinned down in his feet, grabbed his shoe and try to push him up. "Crap! What the hell are you doing..." he moaned. "Just, let me leave..." Foster backed out. A man from the truck pointed his rifle at Foster, and shot it. "NO!" Warren screamed, as he witness Foster fall from the blow, it hit him in his shoulders. Foster shot in the air, nothing was hit. He lied into the ground, his eyes with the tears. "I'm going home...Hihi." he laughed. "Shit, Foster..." Warren cradled him in his arms. "Warren, the gate is collapsing. We lost Getto! Let's go. Live that piece of shit will you!" A man cried. "Fuck you Foster. Fuck you..." He pointed his gun. "Rest." That ended the life of Foster. -Okay, this is an excerpt overview like that in the Outbreak series- :D I await the reply. Category:Blog posts